Total Action 2-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: The World Heavyweight Champion participes in the main event,Lucario faces one of his Sunday opponents and a battle royale is organized (again) to determinate Ryu's challenger.
1. Show

WWE Take A Chance Theme *

Fireworks *

"Welcome to Friday Night Total Action ! We're at Minneapolis,Minnesota ! I'm Etika in company of Nairo ! "

"Hello everyone ! And welcome back again ! Today we have many things already prepared ! "

"Indeed : Lucario will face Cloud,Daisy has a match,we will have an exclusive interview of Ryu and the Main Event includes our champion Link. "

"I can't wait ! Oh ! King Dedede is already in the ring. "

Indeed,the penguin was in the middle of the ring,alone,sitting on a chair and with a micro in his hand.

"Before that I begin what I want to say... " he begins by say. "I would like to apology for this unprofessional attitude last week. " But the crowd cheers him and chants : _YES !_"But that... that boy dared to insult my family,my daughter... I require excuse from him. And even if he apologies,I would never have the thought to forgive him. Listen carefully,kid : Insulting a man,we can handle this. But insulting a man's family is totally unforgivable. So I would like you to get over here in order that we... settle things up. " He finishes talking by taking off his long jacket and his cap on the head. He waits for his opponent until he appears on the titantron.

"Sorry to appear like that,but... I must admit,I'm a little bit a coward. Currently,I'm at San Antonio,Texas for... personal matters. So I won't be here tonight. "

_BOOOOOOOOO_

"Anyway I would like very much to meet you in the ring next week. And,if I'm still not here... that means that we'll see each other at BattleFront in... Whaou ! Six weeks ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"So,hope I'll see you next week ! "

Then the titantron turns off and Dedede leaves the ring very angry.

"We won't have any fight tonight. " says Nairo.

"Good for us ! I'm sick of those brawls !! "

Zelda's Theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring,from Hyrule,the Princess : Zelda !! "

Zelda enters in the ring,sits on a beautiful wooden chair installed in the middle of the ring and SWE staff gives her a golden harp. She was smiling.

"Hello everyone ! I'm glad to meet you all,Minneapolis ! "

_Cheers_

"I have this harp to dedicate a little song to all of you because you are all nice and beautiful. "

_Cheers_

"I called this song : _Melody of the Wind. _"

Then,with the harp,she plays the song,very similar to her music in Ocarina of Time. She played very well the instrument,everyone in the arena makes silence. But when she was gonna to end it,Daisy's theme begins and the crowd cries. Zelda gets bored and frustrated as the champion appears.

"And her opponent,from Sarassaland,with a weight of 106 lbs : Daisy !! "

She jumps happily on the ramp raising her title while she taps on people's hands. Then she enters in the ring when Zelda comes to face her and blames her for interrupting her show. The referee comes to separate them and makes ring the bell while the timekeeper takes care of the title.

They begin by tying up together then Zelda kicks her to the belly before to hit her back. She stomps her and does elbow drops. She does the pin but Daisy kicks out. She punches her before to gget her up and Irish Whip her to the ropes. But she counters and sends her top the opposite ropes before to clostheline her. Zelda gets up but gets dropkicked. She takes refuges on the corner but Daisy jumps on her with an Elbow Smash. Then she punches her until the referee goes between them. Daisy stands back but Zelda runs in the ringside. The princess of Sarassaland goes to join her but Zelda throws her on the barricade. She climbs back to the ring and rests. But her opponent comes back and attacks her. But Zelda slaps her.

"She hit a wrong move ! " comments Nairo.

Daisy rushes on her and Zelda crawls to the ropes. The referee calms Daisy down but Zelda punches her while she was distracted. She stomps her face before to go on the top rope and hit a Moonsault. She successes and hits the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Zelda does then an Armbar but Daisy refuses to tap out. She stomps her left arm and her right hand. She executes a Knee Drop to the chest. She goes to the ringside to pick up a steel chair. The referee sees her and gets the chair before to toss it in the ringside. But while he was busy,Zelda pokes Daisy's eyes before to super kick her and execute a German Suplex. She chains with the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"That was dirty ! " complains Nairo.

"What are you saying ?! That was perfect ! Plus,Daisy ruined her show. So she deserves it. "

Zelda leaves the arena with her harp.

In the backstage...

Richter Belmont walks in the corridor... until Ridley rushes to him by behind. He punches him to the face before to throw him on the boxes,the wall,the ladder and finally through the table. Then he leaves like a lightning. A EMTs man arrives to take care of the victim.

Lucario's Theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Sinnoh,with a weight of 128 lbs : Lucario ! "

Lucario enters in the ring and walks around it.

"Lucario will attend to a Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship. We are sure that no one will survive entirely to this ! " comments Etika.

Cloud's Theme

"And his opponent,from Nibelheim,with a weight of 130 lbs : Cloud Strife !! "

Cloud arrives and walks slowly until he faces the ring. He climbs on the apron,goes through the ropes and faces his opponent. They stare at each other before to stand back and the referee makes ring the bell.

Both men tie up before to drop it. They turn around while looking at each other. Cloud looks at the crowd cheering both of them.

"We're expecting a big match with those two ! " says Nairo.

They tie up again during twenty seconds before that Cloud takes Lucario into a Front Facelock but his opponent does a Northern Lights Suplex. He chains with the pin but Strife instantly kicks out. They get up together before to turn around the ring again. They tie up and Lucario executes a Back Waist Lock. But Cloud turns around and does a Front Facelock. The pokemon rushes to the corner and thrusts his belly. The referee comes to separate them. They walk around the ring again and they tie up before that Cloud catches Lucario's arm. He pulls it but his opponent does an Hip Toss and tosses him to the ropes. Cloud comes back but he got caught into a Reverse Atomic Drop. Lucario makes him trip grabbing his legs tries a Boston Crab. But he kicks out easily and gets to the ropes. Lucario Irish Whips him but he counters,sends him to the ropes and prepares a Body Slam. But the animal escapes behind him and does a Float-Over Back Side Slam. He takes him into a Crossface but he easily catches the ropes. The pokemon drops him and waits for him. He goes to clostheline him but the ex soldier launches him over the top rope to the ringside in front of the ramp. Cloud tries a Suicide Dive but Lucario dropkicks him to the head. The human lands unconscious in the ringside while the other man drags him inside the ring.

1... 2... 3... 4...

They finally come back into the ring and Lucario climbs on the middle rope for a Frog Splash. He successes and chains with a Rebound Senton before to pin him.

1... 2... Kickout !

He does then an Anaconda Vice. Dozens of seconds later,Cloud wakes up and tries a Reverse DDT. But Lucario punches his gut and does a Northern Lights Suplex. But this time Cloud climbs over him and does a Sunset Flip in order to pin him.

1... Tw...

Ke kicks out. Cloud gets up and launches him on the turnbuckle. He runs but gets caught by his elbow. Lucario climbs on the top rope and does a Crossbody. But his opponent catches him in mid-air and executes a Fallaway Slam. Lucario lands miraculously just behind him and does a Roll-Up.

1... 2... Kickouts !!!

He kicks his gut and tries a Pedigree. But Cloud makes him trip and begins the Liontamer. Lucario suffers during seconds until that he turns around and pushes him with his feet. The ex soldier passes over the middle rope and lands body first in the ringside. The fighting pokemon jumps over the top rope and executes an Elbow Smash. He gets him back into the ring,gets him up,bends him forward,bounces off the ropes and hits a Front Dropkick to the head. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He climbs on the top rope and jumps for the Diving Leg Drop. But Cloud rolls away and Lucario lands his legs on the mat. Cloud grabs the ropes while Lucario gets up hardly. He runs to his opponent but this one makes him pass over the top rope and on the apron. He elbows him and tries a Springboard Fameouser. But Cloud kicks him on the gut in mid-air and quickly chains a Stunner.

"STUNNER ! STUNNER ! " cries Nairo.

"He intercepted him in mid-air with a kick and then hit his finishing move ! " comments Etika.

Cloud hurt a little bit his back during the finisher so he lies to the mat completely tired while Lucario stays KO because of the move.

"Better hurry up before Lucario comes back... or the referee ends it ! " says Nairo.

1... 2... 3... 4... Fiv...

Cloud finally walks to Lucario,raises his left leg and does the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !!

"WHAT THE FUCK ?!!!! HE KICKED OUT ?!!!! " says Etika completely shocked.

"This match isn't ready to be finished ! "

Cloud sits down and stays shocked by what he witnessed. Lucario still lies breathless on the mat. He climbs on the top rope and does a Frog Splash. He successes and instantly gets up even if his belly hurts. He gets him up then and punches him repeatedly. He continues until he begins the Phenomenal Blitz. He hits a right punch,a left punch,a right low kick,a right back elbow smash... but as he was running to the ropes,Lucario follows him and hit his gut with his knee onto the ropes. Then he jumps on the middle rope and does a Dropkick. He looks now fired up. He does two closthelines,one elbow smash,he dodges a clostheline,bouces off the ropes and hits a Jumping Single Leg Kick. Cloud gets up but is welcomed with a Dropkick to the head.

"AOUCH ! " reacts Nairo.

Then he climbs on the top rope and does a taunt for his finisher... but Cloud suddently comes back and executes fastly a Superplex.

"Whaou ! That reverse the situation. " says Etika.

Both men are KO again.

1... 2... 3... Fou...

Cloud goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

"Obviously. " adds Etika.

Cloud goes to the corner and waits for his signature move. Lucario gets on his left knee while his right leg is exposed. The blonde boy runs for it and hits a Dropkick to this right leg. Lucario flips around and protects his injured leg. Then Cloud gets him up but the pokemon instinctively does a Chop to the chest.

_WOOOOOOOOO_

Then he chains with punches to the head before to bounce off the rope. But Cloud takes the occasion to do his Pop-Up Powerbomb before to chain with the pin in a Sitout position.

"What a powerbomb ! " Etika comtemples it.

1... 2... Kickout !

"You're gotta be kidding me !! " complains the black commentator.

Cloud lies on his back,totally shocked by this kickout. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Lucario still lies on his side breathless.

"In my opinion,this match is breathtaking ! " comments Nairo.

The ex soldier quickly gets up and takes the time to breath. He executes a Suplex before to go to the ropes,get to the apron and wait his rival. He jumps on the top rope and tries a Stunner. But the blue pokemon catches him by behind,takes him into a Waist Lock and does a German Suplex. He's still holding his opponent;he gets up,turns him around,gets him into a Suplex Clutch and goes for his finisher. But as he was lifting him into a Vertical Suplex position,Cloud uses his right knee to smash the top of Lucario's head and free himself from the grapple. Then he kicks him to the gut and successes his stunner. He goes for the pin.

1... 2...

Kickout !

"When will this match be over ?!!!! " complains Nairo.

Cloud gets on his knees and thinks about a new strategy. He gets Lucario up and tries a Suplex. But the pokemon surprises him with a Small Package; then he gets up and quickly hits his Brainbuster. Then he climbs on the top rope and does the Diving Leg Drop. His right leg lands on his chest and he finishes him with the pin.

1... 2...

3 !

"Lucario finally won the match. "

"They held out for a pretty long time. My dick wants to pee now ! " says Etika.

"There's a bucket next to you. Use it ! "

Lucario walks hardly to the backstage while Cloud recovers from the match.

In the interview area...

"Hello I'm Toadette,and I'm in company of SWE Japan Champion : Ryu !! "

Ryu arrives in his casual attire with his title on his shoulder. He wears a white T-shirt,a jean with a belt and black baskets.

"Ryu,who do you think is gonna to win the battle royal who's coming now ? "

Ryu then pretends to think during twenty seconds before to finally answer : "I don't have any idea ! " Then he just leaves.

In the ring...

All the participants for the battle royal are here : Jigglypuff,Popo,Megaman,Greninja,Pac-Man,Shulk,Bowser Jr,Duck Hunt,Ken

,Corrin,Ike and finally Pirannah Plant.

The referee doesn't lose more time and makes ring the bell. Everybody's attacking each other. Ike attacks simultaneously Pirannah Plant and Jigglypuff. Megaman easily eliminates Popo with his Hard Arm.

**Popo eliminated. 11 Wrestlers remaining.**

Greninja stomps Pacman on the corner. Corrin and Ken brawl while Duck Hunt tries to eliminate Bowser Jr. Shulk closthelines Megaman over the top rope but this one survives. He headbutts him to the head,comes back inside and does a powerful Lariat. Greninja goes to eliminate Pacman but this one kicks him to the faces. The pokemon is blinded shortly but Pacman takes him in a Powerslam position and makes him pass over the top rope.

**Greninja eliminated. 10 Wrestlers remaining.**

Bowser Jr dominates Duck Hunt but the duck tries a Rear Naked Choke on the enemy. The koopa easily throws him over the top rope.

"They're working as one ! He needs to eliminate the dog in order to get rid of them definitely ! " informs Nairo.

He tries to do as Nairo said but the animal makes him pass over the top rope.

**Bowser Jr eliminated. 9 Wrestlers remaining.**

Ken clostheline Corrin over the top rope but he survives. Then he does that again on Ike but again the blue-haired man survives. Pirannah Plant stuns Ken from behind,then he takes out a wooden plank with spikes all around and he smashes Jigglypuff's face with it. Then he takes him into a Fireman's Carry and throws him over the top rope.

**Jigglypuff eliminated. 8 Wrestlers remaining.**

He goes to Ken Masters,but this one surprises him with a Spinning Back Kick. The vegetal falls on the mat and Ike goes to throw Ken over the top rope. But he holds the rope and stays on the apron. Corrin runs to Ike but this one executes to him the Jumping Corkscrew Rondhouse Kick. Then Megaman,from outta nowhere,throws him over the top rope.

**Corrin eliminated. 7 Wrestlers remaining.**

Pirannah Plant grabs the ropes to get up but Pacman tries to make him pass over the top rope. The monster resists and then punches his opponent to the face. He goes to throw him but the veteran does a Back Suplex. He climbs on the middle rope for the Banzai Drop but suddently,Shulk eliminates him like Shawn Michaels in 1995.

**Pacman eliminated. 6 Wrestlers remaining.**

The Duck Hunt dog goes to eliminate Ken still stuck on the ropes but this one grabs him into a Headscissors and eliminates him.

"Both animals are eliminated now ! " says Etika.

**Duck Hunt Duo eliminated. 5 Wrestlers remaining.**

Ike goes to eliminate Pirannah Plant but this one surprisely eliminates him.

**Ike eliminated. 4 Wrestlers remaining.**

The survivors are Pirannah Plant,Ken Masters,Shulk and Megaman. Megaman directly goes to eliminate Ken but this one makes him easily pass over the top rope.

**Megaman eliminated.**

Pirannah Plant and Shulk battle each other; Ken joins them and hits the plant. He goes to eliminate him but Shulk makes him pass over the top rope,eliminating him and making the other wrestler stay onto the apron. Shulk tries to end it but his opponent holds on very well. He runs to the ropes but is caught by his Spinebuster. Then he takes him for a Fireman's Carry and carries him next to the ropes. But the blonde man grabs the top rope and refuses to be eliminated. He escapes behind him,managing to roll his arms around his waist,he takes him into a Powerslam position and goes to eliminate him. But Pirannah Plant drags him over the top rope and both men are on the apron. They punch each other. Shulk stands back and runs for his Lariat but the pirannah surprises him with his purple poison mist. The boy is blinded but is still holding the ropes. The plant goes for an Oklahoma Slam and both men jump fron the apron. Pirannah Plant crashes Shulk's back on the apron and both men collapse in the ringside. The bell rings and dozens of referees come in. They stop just in front of the ramp to argue about the winner. One of the referees tells to his colleagues to datch the titantron : we can see,during the Powerslam in the ringside,Pirannah Plant's feet touch the floor first. So the main referee goes to see Shy Guy to announce Shulk as the winner.

"And the winner of the match,after the deliberation of the referees : Shulk !! "

Shulk wakes up as the referees say to him that he won the match. They carry him to backstage.

**BattleFront Card Updated**

Ryu (c) vs Shulk

Single Match for the SWE Japan Championship

In the backstage...

The Miis Ryan and Jason are in a dark room and face the camera. Ryan begins.

"We're doing this footage... to challenge a team. We are so hungry for challenge and there is a very low number of teams in our brand. So we searched and we found our targets : Duck Hunt ! "

_Cheers_

Then Jason continues talking : "Duck Hunt,next week,we want to face you. The winner... will have a title match at BattleFront. You may be one of the best teams in SWE,but you are not as perfect and coordinated as us ! Next week,you will fall and in six weeks,we will rise to the Hall of Championship !!! "

Then the titantron cuts off and Etika starts talking.

"It's official : next week,they're facing Duck Hunt and the winners have a title match at BattleFront. "

"I hope Duck Hu... " Nairo was saying when he's suddently cut off by Snake's music.

This one arrives with his military suit; he climbs into the ring and picks up a micro.

"Minneapolis,Minnesota... surely you're happy to see me ! "

_Wild cheers_

"Well thanks for your support. Now what I'm gonna to talk about is not really a happy thing for me : ... it's about what happened last week. "

_Cheers_

"Yes I know,I won the match,I'm going to BattleFront in six weeks and I'm gonna to be World Champion. But I wanted to talk about... what happened just after the match. Do I need to show you the video ? "

_NO ! NO ! NO ! NO !_

"Alright. So... when I naturally celebrated my win,everything went to normal. Then the lights went out and I said to myself : _Must be that guy who has slept on the buttons. _I was heading for the exit; with my military training,I knew where was the exit. But then someone attacked me from behind. The person then kicked me to the ground and rolled his arm around my arm. And since then I was screwed ! "

_Cheers_

"Dark Samus ! Last week you used your telekinesic power to turn off the light and surprise me by behind. That's a real cowardy act... even for you,buddy ! But now,I'm ready and I only ask you to get your ass over here in order that we do a proper fight. " He drops the micro and makes signs to come.

Then lights go our exactly like last week. Snake quickly picks up the micro and comments : "There she is : the terrible nemesis of Samus ! This,this proves that your are nothing but a cow... " he's interrupted by the lights coming back and Dark Samus standing in front of him into the ring. The soldier laughs then drops his micro and looks away. Finally he rushes to her but she kicks her belly and executes the Twist of Fate. Then she picks up the micro,kneels next to him and says : "Now,now. You have an important match waiting for you in six weeks. When you will win it... we could be able... to finish our discussion ! "

Then the lights go out again,making Dark Samus able to disappear when they come back.

Many minutes later...

"It's time for our main event ! "

Brian Kendrick's Theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approchinh the ring,weighting 123 lbs : The Villager ! "

The Villager walks on the ramp with his axe on his shoulder as crowd boos him. He enters in the ring and throws it in the ringside before to walk around the ring.

Link's Theme

"And his opponent,from Hyrule,weighting 139 lbs,your SWE World Heavyweight Champion,the Hero of Huryle : Link !! "

Link taps on children's hand before to entrr in the ring and raise his title in the air. He gives it to tje timekeeper before to get on his corner. Villager was onto a corner cross-legged. The referee makes ring the bell.

Link pulls the ropes while Villager tightens his shoes. They meet each other before to tie up. Link does a Back Waist Lock but Vullager does a Snapmare and kicks his butt. He laughs when his opponent turns around. They tie up again and the swordfighter grabs his arm. Villager punches his belly and geys out of the ring. The crowd boos him but he walks around the ring,taking his time. They tie up again and the blonde man does a Headlock but the dwarf boy pushes him against the ropes and sends him to the opposite side until to be received a Shoulder Block. Link bounces off the ropes again but his opponent executes a Spinebuster. He then goes for a Headlock but Link,in ten seconds,turns around and makes him pass over his shoulders. Then he surprises him with a Rondhouse Kick. He raises his legs and stomps his belly before to crash his right leg with his elbow. He tries a Triangle Choke but his opponent punches his left knee and flies outside the ring.

"What a coward ! " complains Nairo.

"He's not a coward ! He geniunly escapes his opponent's grapple. " Etika says to protect the little guy.

This one walks around the ring taking his time but as he was getting back into the ring,Link surprises him with a Suplex. But Villager flies in the air and executes a Small Package.

1... 2... Kickout !

Both men stay down until to get up together. Link does a clostheline,but Villager dodges,grabs his right arm with his left hand,turns him around and does a DDT. He stomps him multiple time before to punch him in the face and kick his head. He goes to the top rope but Link joins him and does a Avalanche Sitout Facebuster.

"His face goes deeply down !!! " Nairo says.

He waits him to get on his knees and does a Shining Wizard. He climbs on the middle rope and does an elbow drop on the back. He gets him up into a Front Facelock and does a Snap Suplex. Villager rolls to the outside and Link joins him. But he is received by a kick to the knee.

1... Two...

Villager brings him to the stairs but the champion pushes him face first to the metal stairs.

"OUCH ! Face first ! "

3... Fou...

Link brings him back to the ring and tries a Gutwrench Suplex. But Villager does a Fireman's Carry and finished him with a Powerslam. He grabs his right leg with his left arm and goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Villager turns him around and stomps his back. He stomps the spine before to go for a Camel Clutch. It lasts thirty seconds before that Link puts his arms behind Villager's legs and goes for an Electric Chair. He falls on his back while crashing Villager's on the mat.

"What an escape ! " Nairo comments.

Link sits a moment before to get back up and do an elbow drop. He gets him up and punches him before to drag him against the ropes. He puts him on the middle rope before to carry him into a Powerbomb. But the little boy does a Hurricanrana before to chain with the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He goes in the ringside and grabs a steel chair. The referees checks on Link as Villager sticks the chair between the middle and top corner. He comes back to Link but this one does a Spinebuster.

"Another Spinebuster !!! " Etika reacts.

He gets up and chains with a Double Leg Drop to the chest. He climbs on the top rope and does a Moonsault before to chain with the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Link goes for a Cross Armbar but Villager,before that he could begin,escapes in the ringside. Link gets out by the side and rushes to him. He closthelines him by behind.

1...

He brings him back to the ring and goes to the apron. But Villager pokes his eyes and does a Apron Brainbuster. The referee goes to him and warns him. Villager gets his opponent up and does a Powerslam. He tries then a Powerbomb but as he had him on his shoulders,Link does a Sunset Flip Powerbomb and pins him.

1... 2... Kickout !

"This had to be it ! " Nairo exclaims.

He goes on the corner and waits for him to get up. He runs and hits the Single Leg Front Dropkick. Then he waits against the ropes to finish him with his Tornado Clostheline,but as he was on the last part,Villager dodges and instantly hits a Side Slam. He avails of the position to keep his arm on him and do the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Villager sits down before to slowly get up. He goes for the Ankle Lock,but as he grabs his right leg while he was on his chest,this one rolls forward and sends him over the middle rope. He rolls into the ringside and stays down. Both men are KO.

1... 2... 3...

Link brings him back into the ring before to climb on the apron then on the top rope. But as he wanted to turn back for his Moonsault,Villager surprises him with a Scoop Avalanche Olympic Slam.

"WHAT A MOVE ! WHAT A MOVE ! " Nairo cries.

"This has to be it ! We can't survive to this ! "

Villager rolls backward before to crawl to the champion and lie on him for the pinfall.

1... 2... Kickout !

Villager falls on his back. Ten seconds later,he gets back up and takes out a brass knuckles. The referee obviously takes it from his hand and goes to give it to the timekeeper. The boy goes to get Link up. He throws him to the chair but this one grabs his Tee-Shirt and sends him face first to the chair.

"And he goes to the chair !! " Etika says.

"I wonder why the referee didn't see it before. "

The chair falls in the ringside; Villager falls on his knees as Link goes for a Snap DDT. He turns him around and pins him as the referee finally comes back.

"And he wins by cheatin ! " Etika says while the ref does the count.

"Shut up ! It's your pal who brought it inside ! "

"It was for safety ! And Link used it to cheat. "

The champion picks up his title as he gets up and celebrates.

"Well this is the end of the show ! Hope you guys liked and see you Monday with Mew2King while you will see back Nairo exactly next week. "

"Goodbye guys ! "

The show ends with Link celebrating on the corner while Villager goes to backstage,holding his head.


	2. Card Updated

King Dedede vs Dark Pit

Single Match

Ridley vs Richter Belmont

Kickoff

Meta Knight (c) vs Lucario vs Cloud Strife

Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship

Rosalina vs Daisy (c)

Single Match for the Womens Championship

Pac-Man vs Megaman

Kickoff

Link (c) vs Solid Snake

Extreme Rules Match for the SWE World Heavyweight Championship

Ryu (c) vs Shulk

Single Match for the SWE Japan Championship


End file.
